


It's Nice to Meet You

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [37]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College, F/F, Professors, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teaching, Young Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Young Fareeha "Pharah" Amari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Angela's soulmate mark is written in Arabic, leading to her studying it in college. Which only leads to a less than desirable first meeting with her soulmate.





	It's Nice to Meet You

Angela was the only person from her hometown that knew Arabic. Growing up, Angela never would have guessed that she would have learned the language, she was probably twelve before she even knew that it even was a language.  
  
But fate had a weird sense of humor, since French, German, Italian, English, and Romansh clearly weren’t enough for her bright Swiss mind. Those languages she could get a handle on, since they all had the same root.  
  
But when Angela turned sixteen, the words appeared on her arm. The words that just about everyone got: the first words they would hear their soulmates say.  
  
And Angela got what at first looked like a looping line. Her brother joked that it meant that the first thing she would hear her soulmate do is scream. Fortunately that same day someone recognized it as Arabic, which sent Angela scrambling to find the translation.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you.” That’s what it meant. It was … a little boring, considering the beauty of the script. But it was the first phrase she learned how to say in Arabic.  
  
For the next two years until she graduated, Angela studied Arabic on her own, which proved to be difficult considering how late she was learning the language. But when she finally got to university, she picked the one she did because it had an excellent pre-med program, as well as offering an Arabic minor. Angela looked forward to being able to talk to her soulmate in this beautiful language.  
  
Soon the first day of her first Arabic class arrived, and Angela was beyond thrilled to start.  
  
That is, until an Egyptian looking woman shoved into Angela as she walked down the hall. The larger woman didn’t stop to help her up, she didn’t say anything. She just glared down at Angela where she was on the ground, then continued walking.  
  
Angela swore at the woman in Romash--her grandmother had taught her all the best curses in it. She felt satisfied, knowing that the woman wouldn’t have any clue what Angela said to her. After that, Angela was determined to keep that woman from ruining her day.  
  
But it only got worse when she got into her class and saw the same woman. So Angela made sure to sit as far away from her as possible.  
  
When class started the professor, a middle-aged Egyptian woman who actually wore an eyepatch, stood at the front and introduced herself. “Welcome to Arabic 101. I am your professor, Ana Amari, though you should call me Professor Amari. Enjoy this time, because once I finish introducing myself, we will be speaking completely in Arabic. Understand?”  
  
Professor Amari got agreement from the class.  
  
“Good. Now, I’d like to introduce to you my TA, as well as my daughter. Fareeha.”  
  
Angela internally groaned when the woman who shoved her got up. The daughter, Fareeha, looked at the entire class with the same disdain she had given Angela earlier.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you,” Fareeha said--in Arabic. Angela froze in her seat. She couldn’t have misheard Fareeha, Angela had that phrase ingrained into every cell in her body. Fareeha, this woman who would happily shove past Angela without an apology, was her soulmate?  
  
No, it couldn’t be possible. There’s no way Angela would ever even like Fareeha. Not a chance.  
  
But there was a way to see if it was her.  
  
When the class ended, Fareeha walked to her mother, and Angela shot up to talk with Professor Amari, being sure to clutch a book to her chest to hide the Arabic script on her arm.  
  
“Thank you for class,” Angela said in Arabic. Standing near the front, Angela glanced over at Fareeha.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Professor Amari said, “and you’re Arabic is very nice for your level.”  
  
Angela nodded at Professor Amari. She still hadn’t seen Fareeha’s arm, but she didn’t know what else to say to the Professor. So she turned away, telling herself that she could always check another day.  
  
Until Fareeha stretched. Giving Angela a clear look on the Romansh curse on her arm.  
  
Angela stopped turning and groaned. “Is everything alright?” Professor Amari asked. Angela shook her head, even though it seemed the universe hated Angela in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my first Pharmercy central fic, which would also make it my first lesbian central fic.


End file.
